


Play, play this game with me

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dark!Jon, Dom!Jon, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, sub!Sansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: Jon loves being Sansa's dom, but he's starting to realize who's actually in charge.





	Play, play this game with me

Jon was relaxing on the couch when Sansa came into the living room, simultaneously trying to put on earrings and shoes.  He sat up and paused the show he was watching.

 

Sansa looked amazing no matter what, but this was something else.  She’d curled her hair and smudged smokey grey makeup around her eyes.  Her blue eyes, normally bright and friendly, were suddenly dark and mysterious.  And that _dress_.  It was a deep red, gathering behind her neck and hugging her curves everywhere else.  

 

“You look incredible.  I thought you guys were just grabbing drinks?” he said.  

 

“Well, Marg just got a big promotion and wanted to celebrate, so we’re going to that club downtown,” she said as she finally managed to get her sky high heels on.  She was even taller and even sexier with the heels.

 

“Which one?” he asked.  

 

“The one on 7th?  I told you about it, we went there for Roslin’s bachelorette.”

 

“Got it.”  It was the douchiest of the douchey places in the downtown area.

 

She checked her phone.  “My Uber is here.”

 

“Come kiss me before you leave,” he said.  She planted a kiss on his lips, but he grabbed her and held her.  He swiped his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. “Have fun. Text me if you need me.”  She gave him a smile, clearly pleased with herself for bringing out his possessive side.

 

“Have a good night, Daddy,” she said as she headed for the door.  

 

*****

 

Rob was shouting at the TV of their favorite sports bar.

 

“Did you see that?” he asked.  

 

“Hmm?”

 

“That call!  This ref is blind or being paid!”

 

“Oh.  Yeah.”

 

Rob shot him a look.  “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“You should have seen this dress Sansa wore tonight.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“She looked fucking amazing.  And now she’s down at that new club, undoubtedly with a bunch of dudes trying to buy her drinks.”

 

“You’re not usually the jealous type.”

 

“I’m not, but I think she wanted me to see.”  They resumed watching the game. He checked Sansa’s Instagram.  She’d posted several pictures where she and Marg were pouting their lips for the camera.  There was a video of Sansa dancing. She would take a sip of her drink, twirl, and then pose for the camera.  The red dress hugged her legs as she moved.

 

“I feel like I need to go see her.”

 

“The game is on!”

 

“Marg will be there, drunk.”

 

“Let’s go then.”

 

*****

 

Margaery cheered and shouted when they got there.  She threw her arms around Robb. Sansa looked happy, but not surprised.  

 

She draped her arms over his shoulders.  He could smell the perfume on her skin and the whiskey on her breath.  Her eyes glittered with desire and he could feel a dull ache in his groin.  “Hey handsome. Let’s dance.”

 

They walked out onto the dance floor. Some song Jon would have normally found obnoxious was blasting, but he didn’t care as it had Sansa rubbing her ass against him.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, trailing his fingers along the silky fabric. She pulled her hair to the side, looking over her shoulder at him with faux innocence.

 

“I needed to see you, baby,” he whispered against her ear.  

 

“Why?” she asked with a laugh in her voice.  

 

“This dress,” he said, his hands skimming her thigh.  He kissed her shoulder. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you in it.”

 

“Yeah?  What were you thinking?”

 

“About what happens when I tug on the halter.  Does it fall down? Or do I have to push it down?”

 

“Meet me in the bathroom and you’ll see,” Sansa whispered.  He watched her walk away. That had been surprisingly quick.  He thought he’d have to keep teasing her.

 

There were five individual bathrooms, with thick black doors.  Luckily, there was only one other girl waiting in line, and she stumbled into a bathroom, leaving four.  How would he know which one Sansa was in? He coughed, hoping she’d hear.

 

A door popped open and Sansa beckoned him inside.  

 

The door locked with a thud.  He took her face in his hands and kissed her.  She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her hands around his shoulders.  He wasn’t wasting time though. He quickly turned her around and placed her hands on the sink. He untied the knot behind her neck.  The red ribbons fell to her waist and her breasts popped out.

 

“Mmm.  That’s what I was hoping for.”  He rubbed them and pinched her nipples.  She arched back into him, rubbing her ass against him, and lifted her arms above her head.  Her breasts lifted and her hands found his hair, like they always did.

 

He looked to his left and found a floor to ceiling mirror.  He didn’t hesitate to switch their direction, placing her hands on the mirror, his own hands over hers while he devoured her neck.  Sansa looked so fucking hot, her mouth hanging open, her breasts bouncing with each twist of pleasure. He watched them in the mirror and could see Sansa watching them as well. Everything was suddenly starting to make sense.  

 

His hands found the bottom of the dress and pulled it up.  A tiny black thong was all that covered her. A thong that had always driven him crazy.  He kneeled, guided her legs out of the black material, and shoved it in his pocket.  He looked at her, her hot wet sex exposed to him.

 

“Was this what you wanted, baby?  You wanted Daddy to fuck you in front of the big fancy mirror so you could watch?” he asked as her teased her lips.  He slid a finger inside of her and she gasped.

 

“Mmm?  Tell me, baby,” he encouraged, sliding another finger inside.  He undid his pants with the other hand and let his dick press against her ass.  

 

“Yes, I wanted Daddy to fuck me here,” she moaned, wiggling her ass back into him.  

 

“Baby girl, you could have just asked me, you know Daddy gives you what you want,” he said, tugging on a nipple to prove his point.  “Instead you wanted to make me jealous. You wanted me to think about nothing else but you, all night.”

 

He wanted nothing more than to push his cock inside of her, to give her what she wanted.  But there was also the fact that she’d intentionally made him jealous. What kind of dom would he be if he let her get away with that?

 

“Does Daddy need to punish you?” he said as squeezed her ass.   

 

“Later, Daddy, please, punish me later.  Just fuck me now, we don’t have much time,” she begged.  

 

“Hmm.  You don’t make the rules around here, baby.  Who does?” he asked, grabbing her hair and pulling her closer to him.

 

“Daddy does, Daddy makes the rules,” she panted, still twisting against his body.  

 

“I don’t know if I should fuck you now, when you’ve been so naughty.  Maybe I’ll just have you suck my cock,” he said, even as he kept fucking her with his fingers.  

 

He watched her face in the mirror.  Her fantasy was within reach, but she knew she was dancing on the edge of a knife.  She knew he wanted to give it to her, but also she knew it depended on the words she picked next.

 

“Whatever Daddy wants,” she said.  He kissed her shoulder again.

 

“That’s my girl,” he said as he pushed his cock inside of her.  

 

She let out a needy whine and leaned forward to take more of him inside.  He had to hand it to her, the mirror in front of them gave him a perfect view of everything he wanted to see.  He could see his cock sliding into her, her tits bouncing, her face reacting to the slide of his fingers over her.

 

He kept stroking her clit.  He stroked her harder, and kept murmuring how she’d be punished later.  Each time he said the word _spank_ or _punish_ , she thrust harder against him.  He bounced his fingers furiously over her clit until she came.  Between the view, and the slide of her over his cock, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.  

 

“Where should I come baby?” he asked.  He knew she wouldn’t want cum dripping out of her for the rest of the night.  

 

“My mouth,” she said.  She turned and finished him in her mouth as he groaned.

 

They pulled away and tried to collect themselves.  They washed their hands, smoothed their hair, and Sansa rinsed her mouth and fixed her makeup.  When they were ready he kissed her cheek and opened the door for her. A woman waiting in line for a bathroom understandably shot them a dirty look.

 

They rejoined the group.  Robb had draped his arm over Margaery and was telling her a story that she clearly found hilarious.  

 

“Where were you two?” Robb asked, his eyes narrowing on them.  

 

“Dancing,” Jon said.

 

“Smoking,” Sansa said, too late to realize what Jon had just said.  

 

“More like smoking Jon’s dick!” Marg said gleefully.  

 

“Yes Marg, Sansa was smoking my dick, because that’s totally a thing,” Jon said.

 

Jon didn’t think his response was particularly funny, but everyone laughed all the same.  With the sexual tension released, they were actually able to have fun. They drank and danced and talked shit.  Eventually, they’d had enough, and closed their tabs. Robb heroically volunteered to make sure Margaery got home okay.  

 

“Just take her home, Robb, nothing else,” Sansa threatened.  

 

“Of course, Sansa, you know me,” he said with a glint in his eye.  

 

“Yeah, I do, that’s the problem.”

 

Back in their kitchen, they chugged glasses of water and ate toast with peanut butter, hoping it would improve their chances of feeling normal tomorrow morning.  Sansa licked peanut butter off of her thumb.

 

“You missed some,” he said.  Peanut butter dotted her knuckles as a result of scrapping the jar.  He licked it off.

 

“Daddy’s so good to me.  He was so good to me in the bathroom tonight,” Sansa said.  Once he was done licking she placed her hands on his thighs.  

 

“I’ve got to hand it you baby, that mirror was incredible.  I think we should get one for the house,” he said, placing his hands on her thigh, tugging the bottom of her dress.  “But, there’s the fact that you wanted to make me jealous.”

 

He picked up her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.  She watched, her breath coming faster.

 

“Do you want to keep playing tonight or you’re too tired?”

 

“Tonight,” she said quickly.  His blood got hot all over again.

 

“I’ll clean this up.  Go upstairs, get undressed, and get into your position.”

 

She kissed him and left for the bedroom.  He rinsed the plates and knives and put them in the dishwasher.  He poured a fresh glass of water, and drank it, anticipating what was waiting for him.  

 

He walked into the bedroom and started to undress.  God, she was gorgeous. While he took off his watch and emptied his pockets, she waited patiently, not moving.  

 

When he told her to get into position, Sansa knew to take off everything.  She’d then kneel before the bed and wait for him.

 

Once he was naked, he sat on the bed.  He stroked her face.

 

“You’re so beautiful, baby.”  She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  “So beautiful, and so naughty.” He stroked her jawline, and let his fingers dance down her throat.  She tilted her head back just slightly.

 

“Does my naughty girl need to be spanked?”  

 

“Yes, Daddy,” the words came out of her like a release of need.  He patted his lap.

 

“Come here then,” he said.  

 

She climbed up on the bed and draped herself across him until her ass was on his lap.  He massaged the flesh in front of him, adoring the way her ass filled his hands and pillowed up between his fingers.  Without warning, he began to spank her, a shower of taut slaps landing on her ass. She gasped and began to grind against him.  She kept spanking until her ass was the most delightful shade of pink, then gave her a firm whack across the thickest part of her ass.  

 

“Ouch, Jon, that one hurt,” she said.  

 

“I’m sorry baby,” he said, and then he did what he did anytime he’d pushed her too far.  He leaned forward and planted kisses all over the pink flesh. He licked her cheeks, and then blew lightly, knowing it would cool the hot skin.  

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, Daddy,” she sighed.  Once he was Daddy again, he knew she was ready to keep playing.

His fingers slid inside of her easily.  The spanking always got her wet.

 

“My good girl, gets so wet when I spank her, so wet for me,” he encouraged her with his fingers and voice.  He watched her writhing on his fingers and almost let out a laugh. Tonight, she’d managed to get him out to a club he’d normally rather die than step foot in.  She got him to fuck her exactly like she wanted, against the mirror of a public bathroom. Now, she was getting the spanking she knew she’d get, and was getting off on it.  The truth of the matter was that she was the one who was actually in charge. And he loved it. He would spank her till his palms bled. He’d fuck her wherever she wanted. He would do anything for her.  

 

“How do you want to be fucked baby?” he asked her.  

 

“Let me straddle you,” she said.  He cracked a hand against her again.  “What was that?”

 

“Let me straddle you Daddy, please,” she said, thrusting harder against his fingers.  

 

“That’s more like it,” he said.  He had to at least keep up the act that he was in charge.

 

She climbed on top of him while he sat with his back against the wall.  She sank down on his cock and kissed him. In this position, all Jon had to do was hold Sansa upright and let her grind against him.  He was still calm from his first orgasm, so he wanted to let her enjoy. He held her, and murmured to her, and kept encouraging her. She would thrust against his stomach until she began to tremble, then she would frantically clutch him as she came.  Jon lost count after four or five. She finally tossed her head back and cried out, “Too much, that’s it, I can’t.”

 

“One more baby, one more for Daddy,” he encouraged.  

 

She brushed away the sweat that had formed along her hairline.  She screwed her face up, and began to bounce on his cock. Her mouth made an ‘O’ shape and she practically sobbed with pleasure.  She jerked harder and faster, until finally the jerking reached a crescendo and she clutched him, breathing heavily. He flipped her onto her back so he could have his turn.  When she landed against the bed he noticed her wince.

 

“Does your ass hurt baby?”

 

“I like it, it heightens everything else,” she said, wrapping her legs around him.  He began to thrust, and now she encouraged him. Deep, dark, needy moans of _yes Daddy, please Daddy, come for me,_ filled his ears and drenched his soul with need for her.  He came hard inside of her. They finally lay still, planting tiny kisses on each other.  

They finally washed up and got ready for bed.  Sansa collapsed on her back. There was one last thing he needed to do.  

“Lay on your belly,” he told her.  She let out an irritated sound but rolled over.  He grabbed a bottle of lotion and gently rubbed it into the skin he’d spanked.  She sighed.

 

“You’re so good to me,” she said, her eyes still closed.  

 

“Anything for you,” he said, before he got into bed with her.  They fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted from their evening of play.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
